Yukari Yakumo
“I'll tell you a secret. My weakness is... nothing.” ~Yukari after beating someone Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫, Yakumo Yukari) is the youkai of boundaries. She tends to be elusive, and her behavioral principles are completely different from those of humans. She is actually quite talkative and is willing to teach you about herself or about Gensokyo. She is often called the "gap youkai". Power and Statistic Tier: 1-A Name: Yukari Yakumo Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Over 1200 years old, as she is older than the history of Gensokyo itself and even first member of the Hieda line. Technically beyond all conventional measurements of time. Classification: Youkai Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things), Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Barrier Creation, Onmyoudou (Can be used for divination/precognition), Mind Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation, Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions and Mind Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless), Illusion Manipulation, Event Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Matter Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Transcendent level '(In ''her Perfect Memento in Strict Sense profile, it's shown that she can destroy and recreate a reality like Gensokyo with ease. We know it's talking about the fabric of Gensokyo's reality and not just the land and space itself since her ability affects reality itself. Gensokyo is not a pocket dimension as it's directly stated to be a brane world which has a probability of being 4th dimensional to infinite dimensional in Dr Latency's Freak Report. Gensokyo also has concepts that correlate under quantum mechanics such as wave-particle duality, which evidences the existence of infinite dimensions. Yukari is able to fully manipulate the border of this contrast between wave and particle, which is a driving force of quantum mechanics. More evidently, Schrödinger's cat is noticed in Gensokyo which proved that the wave functions are in superposition state. According to the superposition principle, wave functions can be added up to form an infinite dimensional Hilbert Space. Moreover, Gensokyo is directly stated to be a quantum world which proved Gensokyo runs fully on quantum mechanics and is infinite dimensional by necessity. This is important as the Outside World is stated to follow String Theory in [https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Changeability_of_Strange_Dream/Story Changeability of Strange Dream], which evidenced that Yukari is actually annihilating the entirety of the infinite dimensional space, therefore destroying the concept of dimensions. Besides, the space of the surrounding of the Great Hakurei Barrier seems to be a Non-Euclidean Space which is dimensionless in nature.) '''Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Transcendental Durability: Transcendent level Stamina: 'Seemingly limitless 'Range: '''Transcendental '''Standard Equipment: Her umbrella, Her shikigami Ran, her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen, crow familiars, apparently a cell phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod Intelligence: Genius (Being far smarter than Ran Yakumo can comprehend who is also well known to be skilled in Mathematics and can solve unfathomably complex calculations in a matter of seconds and memorizes equation of one thousand formulae. She has also outwitted the Brain of the Moon,a Genius of geniuses, Eirin Yagokoro in the pursuit of her own ambiguous goals.) Weakness: She is considered to be quite lazy. However, in a serious situation, Yukari will not hesitate to get involved, whether that be through manipulating others or by intervening personally. Fights Notable Victories: Okina Matara Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery 200px-Th075yukari01.png|Yukari in IaMP 275px-Th105Yukari.png|Yukari in SWR 200px-ThGK_Bunbunmaru3.jpg|Yukari in Symposium of Post-mysticsm Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Space Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Boss Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Portal Manipulators Category:Video Game